El secreto de un padre
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Nero Conoce la verdad acerca de quien es V, sin embargo esta vez no es Dante quien se la cuenta...


**El secreto de un padre**

¡Kirye, vuelve dentro!

Y así empezó todo. Un hombre misterioso, más bien un demonio, con unos arapos que cubrían su rostro se presentó en el taller de casa cuando Nico y yo arreglábamos la caravana del negocio. Se quedó plantado frente a mi, y pese a mis preguntas insistentes, no se presentó. Directamente se acercó a mi y me arrancó el brazo derecho, mi brazo demoníaco, la fuente de mi poder.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué me buscaba a mi? Lo último que recuerdo fue a Nico regañándome por el desastre tras dejarme solo dos minutos, poco después perdí la consciencia.

Lo supe después, que un chico misterioso aparecido de la nada en el local de Dante, y que se hacía llamar V, vino a visitarme cuando estuve en coma durante todo el tiempo en ese estado.

Todo cuanto lo rodeaba era un aura oscura, siniestra, misteriosa, seria y poetica. Armado con su bastón y dos demonios que le siguen fieles a todas partes y luchan por él, V, no suele entrar en batalla. Unicamente para rematar al enemigo. Él mismo dice que no tiene poder suficiente para ello.

Aparece de la nada con su libro de poemas en la mano como un chalado antiguo. Poco a poco veo como se va debilitando, como evita luchar y como aparenta tener una delicadeza que a veces no corresponde con su fuerza.

Todo cuanto le rodeamos podemos ver a los enemigos que se encuentra y sale ileso de esa batalla.

Me gustaría saber por que dos demonios como Griffon y Shadow le son tan fieles y leales, al igual que Nightmare. No parece el tipo de persona a la que se le pueda tener un miedo atroz, más aún cuando va hasta al propio Dante pidiendo ayuda para derrotar a un demonio llamado Urizen.

Qué imbécil me siento ahora que se la verdad, como no la vi teniendo en mis ojos algo tan claro.

Le salvé en mas de una ocasión, cuando estaba tan perdido como en su final, y aún así no sabía quien era. Esto ya era personal. No iba a venir hasta el puto rey del inframundo para quedarme con los brazos cruzados viendo como toda la humanidad y mis compañeros morían.

Aún recuerdo las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca antes de toda la verdad.

Nero, prometo contarte toda la verdad. - Me dice mientras veo la fuerza de su cuerpo desvanecerse y la debilidad atormentarlo.

**Unas horas antes...**

¿No lo entiendes, Nero? - Me mira mientras enfundo mi arma después de acabar con varios demonios de bajo nivel. - No podemos hacer esto sin ti.

Le sigo hacía donde Dante nos espera y veo a Trish y a Lady en el suelo, cerca de un Dante derribado y perdido. ¿Enserio? Que clase de enemigo es este para que el mismisimo Dante acabe por el suelo.

Saco la espada y recargo su poder antes de avalanzarme sobre él. "No te vas a quedar con toda la diversión, Dante". Pero el impacto no le hace nada. Parece totalmente inmune a mi y salgo despedido en dirección opuesta contra el suelo. Cuando iba a rematarme con un ataque, Dante me salva dando un tiro y convirtiendose en demonio para luchar contra él.

V, saca a Nero de aquí, esto no era necesario.

No he venido hasta aquí para no hacer nada. - Recrimino mientras intento avanzar y V me lo impide.

Vete, no me estorbes.

V me hace retroceder haciendo caso a Dante y un bloque de piedras se desploma sobre nosotros.

Que no le estorbe dice

Y aquí empieza toda la cuenta atrás. Durante todo el día estoy con V, ese joven misterioso y debilidado que se tiñe de blanco cuando su poder aumenta.

En varias ocasiones nos dividimos, intentando avanzar en el camino que nos lleva de regreso a Dante, el cual parece haber muerto en el inframundo a causa de Urizen. En mas de una ocasión V y yo coincidimos y peleamos por separado y juntos, despejando el camino hasta el rey demonio.

Algo en él no encaja... ¿Qué eres, V?. Evita esta pregunta y no parece contar toda la verdad.

Por alguna extraña razón que no logro averiguar está muy pegado a mi, mantiene la distancia en cuanto a su vida se refiere y evita preguntas sobre su pasado.

Llegamos al final del camino, hasta donde su cuerpo decide que no puede soportarlo más. Va cayéndose a cada paso que da y sus fuerzas se están desvaneciendo por completo. Me acerco a él, le ofrezco mi hombro y juntos avanzamos por el camino librándonos de los enemigos. Intento mantenerle a salvo ya que toda su fuerza se ha ido y la vida que le queda es nula.

Su rostro está agrietado, pequeñas partículas se desvanecen a su alrededor y sus piernas casi no se sostienen. Pegado a mi y agarrándolo con fuerza llegamos hasta donde está Dante peleando.

Le ayudo a sentarse junto a una pared, se me queda mirando y sonríe mientras me dice:

Nero, prometo contarte toda la verdad. - Me dice mientras veo la fuerza de su cuerpo desvanecerse y la debilidad atormentarlo.

¿Qué verdad?

Pero un estruendo nos saca a ambos de la conversación y vemos a Dante caer justo después de haber abatido a Urizen. En ese momento voy hacía Dante para cachondearme de él y es entonces cuando V, que dice que quiere rematar lo que empezó, se acerca a Urizen y en una explosión de luz ambos desaparecen, quedando a la vista un tipo muy parecido a Dante pero con el pelo hacía atrás y con una gabardina azul.

¡No! - Grita Dante echando a correr hacía él. - Maldita sea.

¿Qué ocurre? - Nadie decide responder a mis preguntas, joder.

¡Vergil! - Escucho a Dante. - Tienes los cojones muy grandes para volver aquí.

Gracias, Nero. - Me dice el desconocido.

No lo metas en esto, esto es entre tu y yo. - Dante se pone delante de mi.

Tengo derecho a hablar con él.

Dante, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Lárgate, Nero esto no te concierne.

¿Te vuelvo a estorbar, no?

No es eso.

Dante y yo discutimos acaloradamente sobre mis razones y derechos para estar o no hasta que él interfiere.

Soy tu padre. - Sonrie.

¿Qué?

Mierda. - Maldice el rojo.

Gracias a ti, Nero, vuelvo a estar completo.

¿Dante?

Es cierto... - Pone cara agría. - Es tu padre. Tuve mis sospechas la primera vez que te vi, pero lo confirmé con la reacción de Yamato.

¿Mi padre?

Tenemos que hablar, chico. - Se pone delante de mi rápidamente y de un espadazo sin desenfundar su espada hace que Dante salga volando y tosa en el suelo al estamparse contra la pared.

Abre un portal con la yamato y cogiéndome del brazo tira de mi, desapareciendo ambos.

"¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué hago aquí?" Veo frente a mi ruinas de una antigua casa, y junto a lo que parece una vieja chimenea destrozada hay en la parte de arriba de la pared uuna foto familiar. Una pareja con dos gemelos.

Él está frente a mi, mirando detenidamente la foto "Si tan sólo nuestras vidas hubieran sido la del otro... ¿Sería igual? ¿Sería diferente?¿Por qué, Dante?".

¿Donde estamos? - Pregunto levántandome del suelo.

En casa. - Saca el libro que V llevaba consigo a todos lados y me lo tira. - Guárdalo.

¿Qué cojones quieres de mi, tío?

Tienes la misma bocaza que tu tío, Dante. - Se echa el pelo hacía atrás. - Tenía mis sospechas de ti, Nero, pero no imaginaba que fueran ciertas...

"Yo no odio a los humanos, no tienen la culpa de ser débiles y que sus vidas sea miserables. Yo sólo busco el poder. Hace años conocí a una mujer con la que tuve algo más que palabras, quizás la única humana que valía la pena tener cerca. Siempre tuve mis sospechas de que podía haber engendrado un hijo, pero nunca lo supe a ciencia cierta hasta que te conocí. Hecho que reafirmé cuando vi a Dante con tanto afán por separarte de mi. Y después de ver tu poder no pude seguir negándolo. Eres mi hijo. El único con el poder necesario para guardar con él mi Yamato.

Es cierto. Te arranqué el brazo, pero en ese momento no sabía quien eras, aún así lo volvería hacer. Me moría, Nero. Sólo intentaba sobrevivir y protegerme, cómo haríamos todos. Gracias por ayudarme a conseguir lo que ansiaba. No te quiero como un hijo, pero te respeto como cazador, pero eso no interferirá en mis planes. Ni tu ni Dante. Dante caerá ante mi y si tu te metes en medio..."

Hizo una pausa y sonrió haciendo una mueca. "Que así sea".

Sentía la ira recorrer mi cuerpo, como la energía que emanaba mi ser se concentraba en mi brazo y este empezaba a salir nuevamente como si nunca me lo hubieran arrancado.

Parecía leerme la mente porque cuando me abalancé sobre él me paró en seco sonriendo. "Muy bien, hijo, saca tu poder". "No permitiré que os matéis entre vosotros, me da igual quien seas".

De un golpe en mi estómago me dejó sin fuerzas y vi como poco a poco todo a mi alrededor se apagaba... Me di cuenta enseguida de que me estaba quedando incosciente.


End file.
